


A Place in Your House of Memories

by sleeplessflower



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, This is Bad, mentions of unhealthy relationsips, unhealthy past relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplessflower/pseuds/sleeplessflower
Summary: I don't want to be afraidThe deeper that I goIt takes my breath awaySoft hearts electric soulsHeart to heart and eyes to eyesIs this taboo?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [BITE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644495) by [SandrC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrC/pseuds/SandrC). 



> this is inspired by another work  
> just a heads up i hc taako as cis so theres peen in this woahh  
> also this is basically my first time writing actual porn so its bad hah  
> also this is unbeta'd ! woo

Kravitz couldn’t remember the last time he’d been propositioned. It would’ve had to have been hundreds of years ago. The last time he’d been asked to be part of any sexual behaviours, was, of course, when he was still human. If asked, he would lie and say it’d been too long, but he still remembers that day like it was yesterday, like it was hours ago.

He was on a street corner, busking. He’d been seldom tipped that day, not many people caring or having enough riches to give. A woman – tall, gorgeous, eyes full of fire – had approached him dropping three gold pieces into his instrument’s case. He’d hesitated at that alone, but what the woman said once her lips had parted would surprise him even more.

Sex. She’d moved closer, her tongue tracing over Kravitz’ ear, her proposition a hushed whisper. He had frozen completely, eyes wide. No-one had ever really… he was always the one to ask, and that was infrequently anyway. She had then stepped back, her arms crossed, and waited for a response.

Kravitz, at the time, did not know what was in store. If he could go back, he would reject her offer.

She had let him pack up his things and had taken him by the hand, leading him to her house.

There, she had laid him down on the bed, stripping him quickly of his clothes. She stripped herself, sinking down swiftly onto Kravitz’ cock and ridding him fast and hard. She had raked her fingers across his chest, leaving scratches in her wake, and, once she had finished, demanded he flip over.

At that point, the night had taken a turn for the worse.

There were whips and knives and scratching and biting and smacking and come day break Kravitz was impossibly sore.

He thought he’d never want to experience something such as that again. Yet, every time the woman returned, he accepted her offer.

 

*

Now, however, wasn’t like that.

This wasn’t some stranger, some nameless woman propositioning him, and he wasn’t Kravitz the bard anymore. Things had changed.

Kravitz tilted his head up from where he’d been staring at his lap, and Taako shifted.

“…So?” Taako pressed, a sliver of anxiety clear in his eyes.

“Taako..” Kravitz began.

“Ok,” Taako interrupted, his hands out in front of him. “If you don’t want to, forget I ever asked ok? We can just pretend like I was joking or something… or like I never said anything!” it was apparent he was becoming panicked now.

“Taako.” Kravitz leaned forward, his hands blanketing Taako’s. “It’s fine. I just needed a moment to consider it.” He let a smile break. “And I’d love to.”

Taako let loose a high laugh. “Okay. That’s good.” He moved so their hands were interlocked. “I’m not even really horny anymore though.. I think that killed it.”

“I think I can help that.” Kravitz leaned forward until their lips were touching. He shifted, so his hands were cupping Taako’s face, and inched closer. Taako took a moment to break the kiss.

“Yeah.” He hummed, breathless. “That worked.”

He licked his lips, pulling Kravitz in by his suit lapels and initiating a searing kiss. Tongue teased at the reaper’s lips, and he gladly allowed entrance. There was a groan of acceptance before Taako was upon him, pushing Kravitz onto his unmade bed.

They spent what felt like an eternity kissing, fervently writhing on the bed, grabbing and petting until both parties were out of breath. Taako pulled back, his lips an alluring shade of red.

“Okay.” He breathed, his fingers already making quick work of Kravitz’ nice shirt. “Let’s get this show on the road.” He chuckled to himself and dipped his head down, sucking lightly on one of Kravitz’ nipples.

The reaper lolled his head, letting loose a deep groan. His hands were at the elf’s hips, toying with his belt loops, his thumbs hooked through them.

Taako paused, lifting his head and taking a moment to pull his own shirt off and divest Kravitz of his jacket and shirt.

“Okay.” Taako moved back to where he was, pressing Kravitz down with his broad hand, straddling the reaper’s hips. “Let’s do this.”

Kravitz started by placing his hands on Taako’s broad shoulders, brushing them down to his hands. He squeezed the elf’s hands, moving up to trace his fingertips along Taako’s chest, brushing along his nipples and earning a hushed gasp.

He grinned, taking each one between a forefinger and thumb and tweaking lightly. Taako writhed in the reaper’s hold, his eyes fluttering closed.

Kravitz licked his lips, moving his hands to rest on the front of Taako’s pants. There was a fair tent, and Taako groaned when Kravitz brushed his hand over it, squeezing it lightly.

“Is this okay?” He inquired, his hand toying with the zip.

“Oh,” Taako gasped. “So okay. Keep going.”

Kravitz fumbled for a moment with the button and zip, his mouth actually watering more the closer he got to Taako’s dick. His eyes were set as he pushed the elf’s pants down, watching as he shimmied out of them, and then his boxers.

Taako settled back down, his hands drifting lower and lower on Kravitz’ chest. “Do you want to prep me or..?”

Kravitz was about to speak before Taako leaned over, reaching into a side drawer to pluck out a bottle of lube and a row of condoms. He stopped the reaper with a finger to his lips, hushing him.

There wasn’t a word spoken as Taako popped the cap on the lube and squirted some onto his fingers. He closed the cap, reaching behind himself and sinking two long fingers into himself.

Kravitz took a moment to marvel, his mouth agape as Taako rocked on his fingers, and small _‘shit_ ’ escaping him as Taako rocked back, scissoring himself open. He groaned lowly, his eyes fluttering closed again, blonde eyelashes fanning across his speckled cheeks.

The elf took a few more moments prepping himself before withdrawing his fingers and wiping them on the bedsheets. He hopped off Kravitz, making short work of his pants.

“Ooh,” Taako chimed as he pulled the reaper’s pants down, baring his cock. “Someone was hopeful.” He raised a brow, and Kravitz could feel something akin to heat as blush bloomed on his cheeks. He reached out for a condom, tearing it open and rolling it on.

Taako winked at Kravitz, straddling his hips for a moment before taking the reaper’s cock in his hand and sinking down on it.

“ _Jesus,_ you’re tight.” Kravitz bottomed out, his hands holding tight grip on Taako’s hips as he moved slowly up and down.

“Yeah,” Taako breathed shakily, his hands planted on the reaper’s chest. “It’s been a while.” He brought himself up about an inch before sinking back down. “How do you want it?”

“Fast.” Kravitz groaned in response.

Within seconds, Taako had set his hands and taken up an unrelenting pace.

Kravitz gasped, his hands exploring, grabbing tweaking, stroking. Every time he reached for the elf’s cock he was slapped away, and so he took to tweaking Taako’s nipples, relishing in hearing the elf whine.

Since both the men had been sexually neglected as of late, it wasn’t long before they were panting, orgasm bubbling in the base of their stomachs.

They came somewhat in tandem, Taako coming first, shooting across the reaper’s chest. Kravitz came seconds after, his groan of release like the howl of a dying man. He closed his eyes, his stomach turning when her face flashed across his lids.

Taako took a few moments, panting and sweating, before he pulled off, taking the condom, tying it, and throwing it across the room. It landed perfectly in the bin, and Kravitz suspected magic.

Taako curled into Kravitz, his eyes half-lidded.

“Holy shit.” He breathed, his finger tracing sigils on the reaper’s chest. “That was good.”

“Yeah?” Kravitz gasped, still coming down somewhat.

“Yeah.” Taako snuggled in closer, closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading leave feedback please !


End file.
